life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria's Room
Victoria Chase's room is number 221 in the female section of the Prescott Dormitory at Blackwell Academy. Max has had two opportunities to snoop around the room. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Victoria's door slate reads "Be the change you want to see in the world- Ghandi". Max feels that it's a little pretentious, considering Victoria's aggressive attitude towards those she feels are less popular than her. The first time we see Victoria's room, Max is searching for evidence that Dana is innocent of sexting Juliet's boyfriend Zachary. She discovers from a poster that Victoria's parents own a famous gallery; The Chase Space. She is also putting her photography out there, looking to get installed in a gallery herself. She has pretentious glamour shots of herself, as well as many of Mr Jefferson's books and photos. She has top-of-the-range equipment when it comes to photography as well as her TV and tablet; Max even discovers that she is considering buying a 3-D Printer for her dorm room. An extravagant purchase enough to tempt Max into being her friend for a second. Victoria's clothing seems to be entirely designer, and obviously costs a fortune. Max discovers that Victoria had deliberately caused drama between Juliet, Zachary and Dana, presumably in response to a scathing article aimed at her in the Blackwell newspaper, written by Juliet. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Victoria's room cannot be entered in this episode. At the beginning of the episode, as Max leaves her room in the morning, she witnesses Victoria handing Courtney homework to complete, and sending her away. You can also glimpse Taylor sitting in the room. The room is also shown at the end of the episode, as Nathan arrives to comfort Victoria after Kate's suicide attempt. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" At the beginning of the episode we can see that Victoria (as well as everyone else in the hallway) has changed her door slate to read "Wherever you go, there I am". The phrase is originally meant as "Et in Arcadia Ego", which means "Even in Arcadia, there I am", the I being representative of death, and Arcadia meaning a utopian society. This is an interesting quote, revealing that even in the altered, more perfect timelines that Max creates, Death will always be an eventuality. This quote says much for the morale of the game's story; You can't alter time without consequences. Max explores the room at night while Victoria has clearly snuck out. Most of the same items are there, however a new space doll figurine has been purchased by Victoria, and now sits atop her dresser. Optional Photos Two optional photos are hidden in Victoria's room. In Episode 1, Max has the opportunity to mess up Victoria's wall of pictures and shoot a photo of it. There is another opportunity for an optional photo; a geeky, glow in the dark figurine at the very beginning of Episode 3. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Prescott Dormitory Category:Victoria Chase Category:Bedrooms Category:Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations